


Lets Begin Shall We?

by RainCloud10



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, gamkar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas and Gamzee Makara used to live in a warehouse together after running away from their foster home. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic I wrote, i will post more recent things, but I already had this typed. Hope you guys like it!

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you HATE the woman in front of you. You're in your therapists office for the second time today. You see her every morning, but now you're in trouble. You refuse the eat until your aloud to see Gamzee again. Gamzee cared for you in an abandoned warehouse for nine years. Your 15 now,and Gamzee's 17. You've been with Gamzee since you were an infant. When you lived in the warehouse, you couldn't see Gamzee until he came back from him two jobs, and when he was home, you refused to let him go. He'd give you piggy-back rides all the time, because he knew how much you missed him. Living in the warehouse with only Gamzee made you adapt trust issues with other people, and since we was the only one you've known ever, you also have attachment/abandonment issues. But you only have attachment/abandonment issues with Gamzee. When Gamzee was out working, you'd draw pictures for him until he came 'home.' One year for your birthday, he 'got' you (meaning he mostly stole them)markers, colored pencils, crayons and tons of paper. Gamzee was the one who taught you to draw. Gamzee taught you everything. Your thoughts are interrupted by the therapist in front of you.

"Ahem, lets Begin Shall We?" Mrs.Maryram asked, but she really didn't ask, it was more of an order. Around here, your used to being ordered around.

"Why Have You Stopped Eating Karkat? You Know Your Body Is Too Weak For This." she says.  
Oh ya, you're albino, so that means your significantly \weaker than other people you guess. You stare at her with your red eyes from on the big couch. It's not actually big, its just big because your so small.

"I'm going on strike until I'm aloud to see Gamzee again." you tell her flatly. "You Know You Can't See Gamzee, He's A Bad Influence And You Need To Be Watched To Make Sure You Don't Have An Attack." Mrs. Maryam scolded.

You cough, which Mrs. Maryam gives you a point-proven look. You roll your eyes and you start to shake a little. Damn Anxiety...

"Have you Taken Your Inhaler Today?" Mrs. Maryam inquired.

"NO, YOU TOOK ME AWAY BEFORE I COULD TAKE IT DUMB-ASS" You say. What a real dumb-ass, you think. She frowns at you.

"See What I Mean? If He Hadn't Taken You Away, You Wouldn't Have Asthma, Anxiety, Or-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" you shout, cutting her off. You stand up from the couch and get right up in her face.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME ALL MY PROBLEMS! I KNOW I HAVE THEM, FUCKASS! AND MAYBE, IF I WAS ALOUD TO STAY WITH GAMZEE, I WOULDN'T BE SO DAMN STRESSED ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" you start to pant, because yelling like that took some effort on your weak lungs.

One thing, unfortunately leads to another, and your start coughing. Bad. You drop to your knees and clutch your chest. Your stupid therapist just sits there and pats your back. Then she goes to her desk, grabs your spare inhaler from one of the drawers and hands it to you. You've stopped coughing enough to take it. When you finish, you hand it back to her, mumble thanks, and go back to sitting on the couch with your knees tucked under your chin and arms wrapped around your legs.

"So You're Really Going To Starve Yourself Just To See Your Friend?" Mrs. Maryam questioned.

"OF COURSE I WILL, THAT'S WHAT I SAID! HE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME! YOU PEOPLE DON'T UNDERSTAND" you answer back "I'LL DO ANYTHING TO BE WITH HIM AGAIN" you say gentler.

"Well," Mrs. Maryam said after a while of thinking (on her part) and staring (from you). "I Guess We'll Have To Let You See Him Then Now Won't We."

You're surprised. You never thought she'd actually agree with you to see Gamzee. You thought it'd take about a few days or so.

"R-REALLY? I CAN SEE GAMZEE?!" you ask. You start to get really excited because is been so long since you've last seen him. About a month now.

"Of Course, We Can't have You Dying On Us Now Can We." she joked. " We'll Go Right Now."

You're so happy you leap from the couch to the door and you're already opening the door when Mrs. Maryam reaches you. You're walking down the hospital hallway, wait no, your practically skipping cause you're so happy. Anyways, you're taking the long walk down to where Gamzee is staying. In the therapy wing for the parental abused. When the both of you get to Gamzee's room, two guards are standing by it, though you don't know why. The only thing you know is, that Gamzee is in front of you, just beyond this door. The Guards open the door when they see Mrs. Maryam behind you. When you enter Gamzee's room you see him sitting criss-cross in the middle of the floor, facing you, eyes closed.

"GAMZEE!!" you scream and run into his lap.

He opens his eyes and they instantly light up. He holds his arms out to catch you, leaning forward a bit, and you jump onto him. He adjusts you so you're sitting facing him, on his lap, and legs crossed around his back. You hug him close, and start to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back to life at the warehouse, the day karkat and Gamzee get taken away :(

You finally look up at Gamzee, to see his beautiful, smiling face.

"GAMZEE, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" you tell him.  
"I kNoW mOtHeRfUcKeR, i MiSsEd YoU tOo, KaRbRo" he replied, planting a sweet kiss on your forehead, and rubbing your back.  
You start to tear up again. You stare into his big violet eyes.  
"GAMZEE, I'M SCARED, I DON'T KNOW THESE PEOPLE,WHAT DO THEY WANT WITH US, WHY ARE THERE PEOPLE OUTSIDE YOUR ROOM GAMZEE?" you ask your vioce trembling.

"I dOn'T fUcKiNg KnOw WhAt ThEy WaNt WiTh Us, KaRbRo. MaYbE tHeY'rE jEaLoUs I aLl AnD hAd YoU aLl To My MoThErFuCkInG sElF." he joked, looking at you adoringly.

"I DON'T THINK THAT'S WHY." you say blushing. Does he know what this kind of attention does to you? you ask yourself.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE GUARDS IN FRONT OF YOUR DOOR GAMZEE?" you ask him.

"Oh ThOsE mOtHeRfUcKeRs ArE jUsT mAd 'CaUsE i TrIeD tO BrEaK OuT aNd SeE mY lItTlE kArBrO aGaIn" he replied, playing with your while hair.

"A-AGAIN?" you question.

"SuRe, I hAtE bEiNg WiThOuT yOu." he says

"G-GAMZEE," you start, face burning red. "I LOVE YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE" you admit. It's a good think it's just you and Gamzee in the room, you think you'd die if Mrs.Maryam heard that confession.

"I lOvE yOu ToO kArBrO." Gamzee said, putting his hands on the sides of your head. Then, he kissed you. You freeze, because honestly, you weren't expecting that, but then you melt into the kiss. You've waited so long for this.

When you lived in the warehouse, you spent all your time with Gamzee, when he was 'home'. You admired him so much when you were younger, but when you got older, that admiration turned into attraction. After your 14TH birthday, you realized you were in-love with him. You treasured the nights when the two of you would cuddled together because it was cold in the warehouse. But now you're with him, knowing that he loves you too.

You both break away from the kiss and you lean your forehead on Gamzee's. You've missed him so much it almost hurts. After about a few minutes, Gamzee starts to kiss you, and you kiss back. You're so into the kiss, you didn't hear Gamzee's door open, or the two guards walk in. You feel two arms link up under your armpits and over your shoulder. Then you hear a voice.

 

"All riight, enough of that." one guard said.

You're pulled away from Gamzee's kiss by the two guards but you're quickly pulled against Gamzee, as he wraps you in a tight hug. Your arms are loose enough to lock them behind Gamzee's neck.

"WhY dOn'T yOu LeT gO oF kArBrO, MOTHERFUCKING LET GO OF HIM!" you hear him shout. You've never heard him talk that. Ir scared you, but you aren't about to let Gamzee go this time.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO! I DON'T KNOW YOU PEOPLE! I'M NOT LEAVING YET!" you scream, tears staining Gamzee t-shirt.

 

"Sorry kid, but wwe gotta, you're just gonna havve to come wwith us" The other guard said.

"Thut up E-D, he knowth that already, he'th jutht beiing fuckiing diiffiicult." The first guard said, yelling at 'E-D.'

The guards kept pulling, trying to get you away from Gamzee, but every time they pulled, Gamzee pulled pulled back, and held you tighter. The whole time you're screaming, and cursing, and crying.

You move your head from Gamzee's chest, turn it towards one of the guards arms and bite. Hard. The guard you bit lets go, and throws the balance on the tug off and you're jerked to the left, pulling you half off Gamzee, your legs still around him.

"What the fuck E-D?!" The guard still holding you yelled.

"He fuckin' bit me Sol!" The other guard replied, examining his arm. "Oh shit! Fuck, Sol I'm bleedin'!"

"What?!" Sol questioned. He turned his head to your face, to see you smiling an evil smile, licking blood off your lips. You didn't mean to pierce his skin, but there's no way you're being take away from your beloved Gamzee. The guard quickly let go and you watch him run to the door, grabbing his friend him, who was bleeding on the floor.

You hear yelling from outside the room, down the hall, something about a crazy albino. Gamzee turns your face to his as he chuckles.

" KaRbRo, It LoOk LiKe YoU aNd Up DrAnK pAiNt AgAiN." he laughed, making you remember back to the time when Gamzee first showed you paint, and you tried drinking it. You laugh at that memory as Gamzee wipes the blood from your lips with his shirt sleeve.

"ThErE mOtHeRfUcKeR, nOw YoU lOoK aDoRaBlE aGaIn, NoT tHaT yOu DiDn'T lOoK aDoRaBlE wItH tHaT pReTtY rEd On YoUr LiPs, YoU'rE aLwAyS aDoRaBlE, hOnK." He said.

"MORE LIKE, ADORABLOODTHIRSTY." you joked, which made Gamzee laugh. You snuggle up against Gamzee again and yawn.

"Aw ShIt KaRbRo , ArE yOu FuCkInG tIrEd?" he asks, resting his chin on your head, rocking side to side slightly like he used to do back at the warehouse. You start to nod off, when you hear a knock at Gamzee's door.

"Karkat May I Come In?" a familiar voice inquired.

You crane your head to see your therapist standing in the doorway, one hand behind her back.

"IT'S NOT MY ROOM, IT'S GAMZEE'S AND HE'S NOT GOING TO LET YOU IN." you say, narrowing your eyes at her, bunching up the back up Gamzee's shirt as you ball your fists.

"EaSy KaRbRo," he says to you, as you shoosh paps you into his chest, until your fists undo themselves and drop onto your legs.

"I wOn'T lEt ThAt MoThErFuCkEr HuRt YoU."

"I Am Not Going To Hurt Karkat, I Just Need To Take Him To His Room, And He Needs To Eat." Mrs.Maryam says.

"I'LL EAT LATER, I'M NOT READY TO LEAVE." you mumble on Gamzee's shirt, you don't care if she didn't hear you. Apparently, she did.

"I Already Told You, Your Body's Too Weak To Stare Yourself, Come On KarKat, Lets Go." she tells you.

"StArVe YoUrSeLf? WhY aRe YoU fUcKiNg StAvInG yOuR lItTlE sElF?" he asked.

"IT WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF TO MAKE THEM LET ME SEE YOU AGAIN. I COULDN'T DEAL BEING WITHOUT YOU FOR SO LONG." you admit, tearing up. Gamzee gives you a small smile, He brushes your hair away from your forehead, and kisses it.

"G-GAMZEE," you stutter, blushing because your therapist is still watching the both of you.

"KaRbRo, SiS iS rIgHt ThOuGh, YoU sHoUlD eAt SoMeThInG, yOuR mInD WoN't Be FiLlEd WiTh MiRaClEs If YoU dOn'T fEeD yOuR bRaIn." he told you, poking your nose.

"OKAY GAMZEE, I PROMISE TO EAT NEXT TIME." you said, poking him back in the nose.

"HeY! i GoT a MoThErFuCkInG gReAt IdEa!" shouts Gamzee, as he stands up, with you still clinging to him. You drop your legs and stand up on your feet. you're only as high as Gamzee's armpit, because you're small and he's really tall. Taller than Mrs.Maryam even. Gamzee scoops you up in his arms, bride style, and you squeak in surprise. Gamzee laughs his goofy laugh at the high pitched noise and you giggle with him. You haven't been this happy in so long.

"HeY sIs, WhY nOt LeT karBrO eAt HeRe WiTh Me? I cOuLd FeEd HiM lIkE i UsEd To." he asks your therapist.

You watch your therapist consider this for a few moments before she answers.

"I Don't See Why Not, But When You're Done, Karkat Leaves With Me, Is That Understood?" she says

"FINE WHATEVER"

"SuRe ThInG mOtHeRfUcKeR!" Gamzee said with his dopey smile.

"I'm Glad We Have An Understanding, I'll Go Get Karkat's Food And Medication." Mrs.Maryam said turning on her heel, leaving.

After she leaves, Gamzee walks over to his bed, and sit on it, turning you so you're sitting sideways on his lap, with an arm you, and the other on your legs.

"IsN't ThIs GrEaT mOtHeRfUcKeR? We CaN eAt ToGeThEr AgAiN, jUsT lIkE wE uSeD tO." Gamzee said smiling at you.

"SURE, IT SURE IS." you say leaning your head on his shoulder, just taking in everything about him. His smell, his big hand on your legs, and the way he adores you. You reach up and start playing with Gamzee's hair.

"YOUR HAIR IS AS TANGLED AS FUCK, GAMZEE" you laugh.

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME IT WAS BRUSHED?" you asked, even though you think you know the answer.

"NoT sInCe YoU bRuShEd It LaSt KaRbRo, ReMeMbEr?" he said.

"YEAH, I REMEMBER." you say with a sigh.

It was the day you were both taken away. You remember you were brushing Gamzee's curly, raven hair when you heard people in your warehouse. You were terrified.

"It'S aLrIgHt KaRbRo," Gamzee whispered to you, turning and picked you up. "ReMeMbEr WhAt I mOtHeRfUcKiNg ToLd Ya."

Gamzee started walking with you, to the back of the warehouse, where there was an air vent, close enough to the ground to reach. He put you down and took the vent off. He set the vent down and picked you back up. He then lifted you up and you crawled in. You were small enough to turn back around and face the outside. Gamzee's face was about two feet below yours. Oh gog you were so high. Gamzee grabbed one of the crates near by and moved it in front of the wall and stepped on it.

"Oh LoOk KaRbRo, YoU'rE aLl Up AnD tAlLeR tHaN mE." he said trying to take your mid off of the people in your warehouse. Then you remember you forgot something and you started to freak out.

"GAMZEE! MY CRAB! WHERE'S MY CRAB?!" you asked him frantically. This crab is very special to you. It's a stuffed white crab Gamzee took from the old foster home before you left. There was very little at the Home that made you happy, aside from Gamzee, that crab was about it.

"DoN't WoRrY mOtHeRfUcKeR, i'Ll Go And gEt HiM FoR YoU." he said about to step down, until your arm shot out of the vent and caught him.

"GAMZEE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO BE ALONE, PLEASE, DON'T GO!" you pleaded, tears streamed down your face. Gamzee took your hand in one of his and held it, wiping away your tears with the other.

"I'lL cOmE bAcK fOr YoU, i PrOmIsE, i'Ll Be BaCk BeFoRe YoU cAn SaY, 'mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs." he said reassuringly. He leaned forward, brushing away the hair away from your forehead, and pressed his lips against it.

"I'lL mOtHeRfUcKiNg PrOtEcT yOu." he said pulling away. You nodded and he stepped down from the crate and grabbed the vent cover. He stepped back up and closed it.

"I'lL bE bAcK." he told you, and then he left.

You waited patiently in the air vent for Gamzees return. After a while you started to sneeze. Damn it's dusty in here, you thought. The sneezes turned into coughs, which made it hard to breath. You tried to be quiet, so you covered your face with your sweater sleeves, trying to block out the dust. Your coughing subsides through your sweater til your only coughing about once a minute. You tried to listen to any sound. It was quiet in the back, but you were in the vent so you moved backward til you found a turn and went down the pathway. You kept your movements light, and quiet, not wanting anyone to hear you. You finally got to another vent which showed the area you and Gamzee where in. The 'Main Area' as you called it. You saw Gamzee at the corner of the one of the hallways. He was looking into the Main Area, making sure the coast was clear. It was and he started to frantically hiding the items in the room, like your art stuff, his guitar, and the brush. After he hid them in vent and inside crates, he picked up Cancer, your crab, and ran off with it. You quickly crawled back to the original vent you were placed in, to wait for Gamzee. He finally showed up. panting as he ran to your vent putting the crate back in front of it and stepped up. His eyes were a little panicked but relieved when they saw your face.

"LoOk KaRbRo." he said holding up your stuffed crab, as he removed the vent.

"CANCER!" you squealed as you took him from Gamzee and hugged it. Then you reached for Gamzee, using his shoulders to pull you out a little, and hugged him too.

"THANK YOU GAMZEE." you said. You actually thought everything would be okay if you had your crab and Gamzee with you. Little did you know, that because Gamzee went back to get your crab, you were caught. The people who were in the warehouse were from Child Services, and they about how the two you escaped from your foster home nine years ago. They heard Gamzee running and they quietly pursued.

You started coughing so you pull away from Gamzee, trying to muffle the sound again through your sweater. Between coughs, you managed to ask if you could come out now. Of course he said yes, and pulled you out by putting his hands under your armpits and pulling. He held you like a little kid again, with your heads facing opposite ways. He stepped down from the crate and sat down on it, patting your back.

"Quite The Hide Out You Have Here." a female voice said.

You jumped and stopped coughing. Cuddling into Gamzee, you started to whimper.

"ShHh, It'S aLrIgHt KaRbRo, I'vE gOt YoU." he told you rubbing your back.

"ThAnK yOu, FeMaLe MoThErFuCkEr," he said. "Is ThErE sOmEtHiNg YoU aLl AnD uP wAnT wItH uS ChILl BrOs?" he asked.

"I'd Like To Talk To The Both Of You, If You Are Gamzee Makara And Karkat Vantas." she says.

"WhAt Do YoU wAnNa TaLk AbOuT sIs?" Gamzee asked.

"So You Two Are Them Then, Excellent. I'm Here Because I Need You Two, To Come Back With Me. I'm Going To Help You Two, If You Come Back To The Hospital With Me, I Can Get You Out Of This Place." The woman said.

"WhY wOuLd I wAnNa LeAvE tHiS pLaCe, AlL OuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg StUfF iS HeRe." he said.

" YEAH, THIS PLACE IS OUR HOME, I'M NOT FUCKING LEAVING." you said when you looked at the bossy lady.

"Oh Hello Little One, What's Your Name?" she asked you in a friendly tone.

"YOU ALREADY SAID IT, YOU DUMB BITCH." you told her. Damn what an idiot, you thought.

"Are You Gamzee?" she asked.

"NO." you said

"Then You Must Be KarKat, It's A Pleasure To Meet You, I'm Kanaya Maryam." she introduced herself.

"WHATEVER, JUST SHUT UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT, NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!" you yell at her.

"Now Karkat, You Shouldn't Yell At A Lady, It's Not Nice." she scolded.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" you yelled as you slid yourself off of Gamzee, still clutching Cancer. You look on the ground for something to throw and you see a small piece of wood. You walked over to it, picked it up, and threw it at her. She had to put her hands up to block the wood coming at her, or she would've gotten hit in the face.

"Ouch You Shouldn't Be So Rough." she said.

"Mr2.Maryam!" someone else shouted, with a slight lisp.

"I'm Alright Officer Captor." Mrs.Maryam told him.

About three other cops followed him into the area. You looked for more wood and when you found some, you threw it at the cops as you screamed for them to go away. Gamzee joined you, kicking the crates their way as he tried to block them from getting to the both of you. The officer with the lisp managed to get near you when he noticed you were running out of ammo. He had you cornered, , Gamzee already apprehended by a big muscly guy. The last cop was close behind Captor. You tried to run the other way, but the last cop caught you by your arm and swung you back, so the lispy cop could loop his arm under your armpit, like the other cop did.

"DoN't YoU fUcKiNg ToUcH hIm, MOTHERFUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Gamzee screamed.

"LET ME GO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" you screamed. "GAMZEE!"

you were struggling and trying to shake them off but it was difficult when your feet weren't on the ground. You felt a sharp pain in your arms and screamed. A few moments later, you started to get tired. Then you started to nod off, no matter how much you didn't want to. The last thing you saw before you blacked out, was Gamzee struggling to get free, and over to you.

"KARKAT!!"

That was the last thing you heard, the last sound, that was familiar to you.

You woke up on a couch in a strange room. There was a big desk with lots of paper,and bookshelves, and next to you is the woman who ruined your life, siting in a big chair with a pad and pen in her hand, smiling at you.

"I'm Going To Be Your New Therapist, Lets Begin, Shall We?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! Karkat opens up and he sings to Gamzee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Karkat sings is Dirty Night Clowns, by Chris Garneau (so obviously its not my song)  
> Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, but the story is mine.

"Can You Tell Me About Your Life Before You Lived In The Warehouse?" Mrs.Maryam asked.

"WHY THE EVER LOVING FUCK WOULD I TELL YOU ? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME INTO MINE AND GAMZEE'S LIFE, SEPARATE ME FROM THE ONLY PERSON THAT ACTUALLY GAVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ME! YOU PUT ME TO SLEEP WITH SHARP THINGS FOR FUCKS SAKE! YOU'RE NOT THE PERSON I'D LIKE TO OPEN UP TO, THANK YOU." you yelled at her.

"The Only Reason The Doctors Give You Sedatives Is Because Of Your Violent Out Bursts, Karkat." She explained.

"THE ONLY REASON I'M VIOLENT IS BECAUSE YOU, PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW, TOOK ME AWAY FROM GAMZEE, AND YOU'RE ALWAYS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, LIKE YOU OWN ME OR SOMETHING!" you said back.

"We're Only Trying To Help." She said simply.

"OH! WELL FUCK ME! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT STUFFING A WHOLE BUNCH OF PILLS DOWN MY THROAT WAS HELPING ME! I'M WRONG YOU'RE RIGHT, THANKS FOR CLEARING THAT UP!" You screamed. You were not in the mood for this.

"Karkat, Please, Calm Down. I Just Want To Talk." She told you. "If You Would Stop Yelling, And Take A Deep Breath, I'm Sure-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU INSUFFERABLE ASSHAT!" You interrupted. "I'M SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!" You screamed at her again. You got up from the couch you were on, stood in front of her, and slapped right across the face. This pissed her off.

"Karkat Vantas! I Advise You To Never Hit A Woman, No Matter How Angry You Are! It's Disrespectful And No One Deserves To Be Hit Because The Other Person Is Angry!" she snapped.

"I...I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO" You apologized. You could feel tears in your eyes. "NOW YOU KNOW WHY ME AND GAMZEE HAD TO RUN AWAY" You opened up. She says no one should be hit because the other person is mad, and you believe her with every fiber of your being.

"Were You And Gamzee Abused By Someone At The Foster Home?" She asked.

"WELL OUR FOSTER DAD WAS ALWAYS DRUNK AND ANGRY. WHENEVER I'D GET YELLED AT, FOR MY SWEARING MOSTLY, GAMZEE WOULD GET HIT, INSTEAD OF ME. SOMETIMES THOUGH, WHEN GAMZEE WASN'T AROUND, I GOT HIT TOO. I HAVE A BIG SCAR ON MY SHOULDER BLADE FROM WHEN CRABDAD THREW A BEER BOTTLE AT ME. BUT...MY SCARS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO GAMZEE'S." You tell her. You went back to couch, and sat down.

"Crabdad?" She asked, as she giggled slightly.

"YEAH" You said, laughing a little too, and rubbed your neck. "IT'S A NICKNAME GAMZEE AND I GAVE HIM WHEN WE WERE LITTLE. HE WAS JUST SO...CRABBY. AND I KINDA STUCK."

"I See. If You Don't Mind Me Asking, Have You Considered Going Back?"

"WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK WOULD I GO BACK?" You questioned her. "IT WAS HELL THERE, EVEN IF GAMZEE WAS THERE, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN FUCKING ASK THAT?"

"People Change Karkat." She said, as he stood up. "It Was Fun Talking To You Karkat, But It's Time For You To Go To Your Room Now."

That's how you spent your time at the hospital. Breakfast in the morning, see Mrs.Maryam, go back to your room to draw, eat again, draw some more, go see Mrs. Maryam again, eat and then sleep.

"HeY kArBrO, yOu StIlL iN tHeRe?" Gamzee's voice says.

"HUH? OH YEAH" You say, looking up at him. "MAYBE THEY'LL LET ME BRUSH YOUR HAIR AFTER LUNCH."

"ThAt'Ll Be ThE bItChEs TiTs" Gamzee says.

You laugh and her a knock on the door. It's Mrs. Maryam with your food and meds, followed by the lispy cop, carrying Gamzee's food.

"Here You Boys Go." Mrs. Maryam says placing your food on the bed, and the guy copying her.

"HEY, UH, MRS. MARYAM?" You ask.

"Yes Karkat? What Is It?"

"DO YOU THINK I CAN HAVE A BRUSH PLEASE? TO BRUSH GAMZEE'S HAIR?

"Of Course Karkat, And Thank You For Asking So Nicely, I'll Go Find One Right Now." She said, turning to leave.

"But Mr2. Maryam, iit could be a triick! Are you really goiing to tru2t hiim?" Officer Captor asked.

"Hush Now, It's Alright." She reassures him and they both leave.

You smile at Gamzee as he reaches for your food tray and picks up the spoon on the tray and dunks it into the Clam Chowder and brings it to your face.

"OpEn Up MoThErFuCkEr." He says, holding the soup in front of your mouth. You open up and he puts it in your mouth. This repeats itself with giggles and smiles until your soup is gone.

"WhAt A gOoD lItTlE mOtHeRfUcKeR" Gamzee says, kissing your nose.

"THANKS" you laugh and blush. You sit up a bit and reach out for a pill bottle from the tray. You open it up and take out two pills and close it back up.

"WhAt ArE tHoSe FuCkInG fOr?" Gamzee questioned.

"MY ANXIETY DISORDER. ITS GOTTEN WORSE SINCE WE WERE TAKEN AWAY." You say, putting the pills in your mouth as Gamzee hands you water.

"THANKS" You say when you finish.

"YuP" he says, taking the cup from you and setting it on the floor. He hugs you close and starts to hum, and you sing to his melody.

"LET THEM BE BURIED, BURIED ALIVE, IN THEIR SUITS, IN THEIR TIES." You sing.

"YoUr VoIcE iS a MiRaClE tO mY eArS kArBro." He compliments you. You blush and look away.

"I'M NOT EVEN THAT GOOD GAMZEE" You say embarrassed.

"I tHiNk YoU'rE vErY gOoD, i LoVe YoU vOiCe, i AlWaYs HaVe." He tells you. You smile and hug him close.

"I Found Your Brush Karkat" A voice says.

You look up and your therapist is standing in front of you holding out your black brush.

"THANKS" You say,taking it from her. You get off of Gamzee and sit on your knees behind him.

"Mm-Hm" is all she says, leaving the room.

"I'LL TRY TO BE CAREFUL, IT'S PRETTY KNOTTY," You say as you begin to brush your boyfriends hair.

"AlRiGhT mOtHeRfUcKeR, yOu Do WhAt YoU gOtTa FuCkInG dO." Gamzee said, picking up his food, and began eating.

"OKAY" You laughed. "DAMN GAMZEE, I JUST STARTED AND I ALREADY FOUND A BIG ASS KNOT" You inform him, working out the knot, gently careful not to hurt him.

"HoNk" he said eating his food.

You chuckle, getting the knot out and continue brushing. You love the was his hair feels in your fingers. You love the color of it, the smell, and the fact that you're the only one aloud to touch it. you smile a real smile, while brushing his hair,and running your fingers through it. After about five minutes of brushing Gamzee's raven hair, you finally finish.

"OKAY, I'M DONE." You say, brushing it to the front, how he likes it. He turns around and kisses you.

"ThAnKs MoThErFuCkEr." He murmurs against your lips.

"WELCOME, FUCKASS."You murmur back. Gamzee turns back around and starts to lean back, so you scooched back and sat criss cross so his rest was resting on your ankles.

"HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR." He said smile up at you.

"HEY" You say smiling back, playing with Gamzee's hair again. "THERE THAT'S MUCH BETTER, NICE AND SOFT NOW." You say.

"I mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiSsEd WhEn YoU bRuShEd My HaIr. It JuSt FeElS sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoOd." He said

You just laugh, and lean down, kissing his forehead, just as he did, hundreds of times before. It was his was of showing protection and love. You sit back up but you;re still looking down at Gamzee. He reaches up and grabs your cheeks, pinching them, and shaking them.

"YoU'rE sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg AdOraBlE"

"I TOLD YOUU, I'M NOT ADORABLE." You say, blushing.

"BuT yOu So MoThErFuCkInG aRe." He says laying his hands back down. You just smile and roll your eyes.

"WHATEVER" You say leaning against the wall. Gamzee rolls onto his stomach, so his head is resting in your lap, and he wraps his arms around your waist.

"I mOtHeRfUcKiNg LoVe YoU." He says. You can tell he's falling asleep.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO." You say, putting your arms over him and lean your head back, closing your eyes. You really hope you never have to leave, but you know that's a lie. Someone will come to get you , and you have no choice but to go back, because you promised Mrs. Maryam you would. You're not keeping your promise because you like her, but because Gamzee taught you to never break to promise. You stroke Gamzee's head, running your small fingers through his now soft hair. This always relaxed you. The feeling of him. you start to nod off, fearful of what might be when you wake up. But you're here with Gamzee now, and you;re truly happy. You reminisce of the happy times you had in the warehouse with Gamzee, as you start to fall asleep.


End file.
